Six Inches Deep in Mud
by Green Ribbon
Summary: What happens if when trying to leave Netherfield after spending the day with Jane after she was ill, Elizabeth hurts her ankle and is forced to remain at Netherfield for longer. Would a few days more make a big difference to Darcy and Elizabeth's understanding and opinions of each other? Let's find out.
1. When it Rains

**Chapter I**

 **When it Rains**

"Well, my dear," said Mr. Bennet, when Elizabeth had read the note aloud, "if your daughter should have a dangerous fit of illness - if she should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr. Bingley, and under your orders."

"Oh! I am not at all afraid of her dying. People do not die of little trifling colds. She will be taken good care of. As long as she stays there, it is all very well. I would go and see her if I could have the carriage."

Elizabeth, feeling really anxious, was determined to go to her, though the carriage was not to be had; and as she was no horsewoman, walking was her only alternative. She declared her resolution.

"How can you be so silly," cried her mother, "as to think of such a thing, in all this dirt! You will not be fit to be seen when you get there."

"I shall be very fit to see Jane - which is all I want."

"Is this a hint to me, Lizzy," said her father, "to send for the horses?"

"No, indeed. I do not wish to avoid the walk. The distance is nothing when one has a motive; only three miles. I shall be back by dinner."

"I admire the activity of your benevolence," observed Mary, "but every impulse of feeling should be guided by reason; and, in my opinion, exertion should always be in proportion to what is required."

"We will go as far as Meryton with you," said Catherine and Lydia. Elizabeth accepted their company, and the three young ladies set off together.

"If we make haste," said Lydia, as they walked along, "perhaps we may see something of Captain Carter before he goes."

In Meryton they parted; the two youngest repaired to the lodgings of one of the officers' wives, and Elizabeth continued her walk alone, crossing field after field at a quick pace, jumping over stiles and springing over puddles with impatient activity, and finding herself at last within view of the house, with weary ankles, dirty stockings, and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise.

She was shewn into the breakfast-parlour, where all but Jane were assembled, and where her appearance created a great deal of surprise. That she should have walked three miles so early in the day, in such dirty weather, and by herself, was almost incredible to Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley; and Elizabeth was convinced that they held her in contempt for it. She was received, however, very politely by them; and in their brother's manners there was something better than politeness; there was good-humour and kindness. Mr. Darcy said very little, and Mr. Hurst nothing at all. The former was divided between admiration of the brilliancy which exercise had given to her complexion, and doubt as to the occasion's justifying her coming so far alone. The latter was thinking only of his breakfast.

Her enquiries after her sister were not very favourably answered. Miss Bennet had slept ill, and though up, was very feverish, and not well enough to leave her room. Elizabeth was glad to be taken to her immediately; and Jane, who had only been withheld by the fear of giving alarm or inconvenience from expressing in her note how much she longed for such a visit, was delighted at her entrance. She was not equal, however, to much conversation, and when Miss Bingley left them together, could attempt little beside expressions of gratitude for the extraordinary kindness she was treated with. Elizabeth silently attended her.

When breakfast was over they were joined by the sisters; and Elizabeth began to like them herself, when she saw how much affection and solicitude they shewed for Jane. The apothecary came, and having examined his patient, said, as might be supposed, that she had caught a violent cold, and that they must endeavour to get the better of it; advised her to return to bed, and promised her some draughts. The advice was followed readily, for the feverish symptoms increased, and her head ached acutely. Elizabeth did not quit her room for a moment, nor were the other ladies often absent: the gentlemen being out, they had, in fact, nothing to do elsewhere.

When the clock struck three Elizabeth felt that she must go, and very unwillingly said so. Miss Bingley offered her the carriage, and she only wanted a little pressing to accept it. It had begun to rain again, and she had not wish to catch a cold herself. Jane was sleeping soundly, so Elizabeth quietly left the room after writing her sister a quick note to bid her farewell. She stood by the doorframe for a with only a slight moment hesitation as she looked back at Jane's sleeping form.

"You need have no fear, Miss Eliza." Miss Bingley said taking her arm as they walked down the stairs, "dear Jane will receive every attention while she remains with us."

Elizabeth thanked her quietly. Foster the butler was waiting at the door, with an umbrella. Although the rain was not falling as heavily now as it had been an half an hour before. She smiled as he handed her into the carriage, being careful to not stand in a large puddle by the bottom step. And settled herself into the carriage for the trip home.

Elizabeth did not enjoy carriage rides as a rule, she much prefered to be out in the fresh air, it was not so bad when she could look out of the window and see the countryside, but she tended to feel quite ill if she were trapped inside a carriage. It was always worse in the winter, than in the summer. She tried to distract herself by thoughts of Jane. But thinking of her sister did little to console her. Jane would wake and she would have gone.

The carriage began to shake and rock alarmingly. She could hear the coachman calling out to the footmen over the noise of the rain, which had increased.

ooOoo

Darcy had planned to take a walk around the grounds that morning, he wanted to be away from the house and Miss Bingley's attentions. But the downpour of rain had that that nearly impossible, so he found a quiet spot in the library and picked up he had been reading the night before. He was unlikely to be disturbed, Bingley had gone into Merryton. Hurst was no doubt asleep somewhere after his large breakfast, while the ladies were upstairs with Miss Bennet.

The book however, failed to keep his attention and his thoughts soon wandered to Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her bright fine eyes. There could be no danger in enjoy the company of a member of the opposite sex. Nothing would come of it. She would turn out to be as silly as every other young woman he had ever known. The rain was making it seem much later in the day then it really was and he soon drifted off to sleep, to dream of her certain pair of eyes and the young lady to whom they belonged looking at him.

He was woken quite a bit later by voices in the hall, too far off for him to hear what was said. He picked up his book, that had spilt onto the floor and stretched his long limbs. The fire had burnt low while he slept, so he ruse slowly and put a few more logs on it.

The owners of the voices draw closer, and he recognised Miss Bingley and the butler, Froster.

"Have the carriage brought round directly." Miss Bingley said.

"Very well Miss." The Butler replied, then after a moment, "Mr Bingley has the coach out at the moment, but I will have the chase prepared."

"Yes, yes that will do." Miss Bingley said impatiently.

Darcy glanced over to the window and noted that the rain had mostly stopped now. Hopefully the ground would not be too wet for a chase. He waited for a few minutes to make sure the hall was empty before leaving the library to billiard room, he needed to do something to make himself up a little. He would have gone for a ride, but decided against it.

The room was empty and soon the gentle clicken of balls hitting against each other was the only sound in the room and he was able to put Miss Elizabeth Bennet out of his thoughts at least for the moment.

ooOoo

Elizabeth could not hear what was the driver was saying. The rain was coming down in droves now. She gripped the underside of the seat and braced her legs to try and remain on the seat rather than lurching off it as carriage moved alarmingly. Then with a sudden jerk the carriage stopped, and she ended on in a heap on the floor. It felt like one of the wheels had hit something or fallen off. The door had sprung open and the rain was beating down on her, soaking her to the bone. Elizabeth tried to get her bearings. The floor was at a steep angle now. She managed to pull herself up using the open door and tried to take wait on her right foot, but it buckled under her.

There were yells outside and the carriage rocked backwards and forwards as the horse fought to free themselves and the driver to calm them. A servant appeared at the door, and looked in.

"You alright Miss?" He yelled trying to be heard over the wind.

"I think I have hurt my ankle." She yelled back from her spot on the floor, which was the side of the carriage.

He disappeared for a moment as the carriage moved against at the strain of the horse, before coming back into view. "Do you think you can stand?" He called.

"I can't put weight on it, but I should be able to stand."

"We are going to unhitch the horses." He said before he disappeared again, this time because he moved, she assumed to help the driver.

A few minutes later after a lot more yelling and more than a few curses felt more than heard the horses being untied from the carriage as it stilled and only the wind caused the curtains to blow in the rain rather than the entire thing jumping from side to side.

She managed to pull herself to her feet again, putting very little weight on her right foot.

The servant, who was a footman, and driver appear back in her frame of view. Between the two of them they managed to get her out of the carriage. A second footman stood a little further along with the two horses, he had a gash on his head by his hairline, blood was running freely down his face and into his eyes.

She limped towards a nearby tree that offered little respite from the rain or wind, but it felt better to be doing something than just standing stupidly around. The three servants were trying to right the carriage. There was a loud crunch and the carriage was righted and one of the wheels which must have been weaken snapped.


	2. Elizbeth's Ankle

**Chapter II**

 **Elizabeth's Ankle**

" _Bran thought about it. 'Can a man still be brave if he's afraid?'_

 _'That is the only time a man can be brave,' his father told him."_

― _George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones_

Darcy spent a peaceful and quiet hour in the billiard room, but at least put down his cue and put his jacket back on. It was almost time to change for dinner. The rain was still falling heavily. He would go up to his room and read over his last letter from Georgiana, her spirits was still affected more than he would have liked. He had been hoping he could bring her to Netherfield for Christmas, but with Miss Bingley here that would not be a good idea.

He would have to decide what they would do, if he would go to London or if they should both go to Pemberley. Georgiana was staying with his aunt and uncle at the moment in London, he had hoped that the abundance of things to do in London would have distracted her from her melancholy. It did not seem that that had been the case.

Maybe he should have remained with her, rather than coming with Bingley to Netherfield. But that would not have helped, Georgiana needed time. He had not helped her with his moods and pacing, he found it very hard not to be doing something when someone he loved was in pain. It had been the same with his mother's long illness and his father's death. He had not been able to sit still for more than a few minutes at a time.

He was just heading up the stairs to his room when Bingley came into the hall talking to the butler.

"What time did they leave?" Bingley said.

"Just after three o'clock sir." Foster said, an edge to his voice that Darcy had not heard before.

"It is only around 3 miles to Longbourn and they should have returned by now, even in this rain." Bingley said thoughtfully, "Why did she not wait for me to return in the couch? The weather is terrible out there, indeed she should have dined with us."

"Miss Bingley was quite insistent that the young lady leave in the chase and not wait for you to return with the couch." Foster said as naturally as a butler can, when describing the lady of the house's actions to her brother.

Darcy turned as he realised what was being said and asked for confirmation. "The chase that took Miss Bennet home has not returned to the house?"

"Indeed sir." Foster replied.

"Foster have the stable ready my horse." Bingley said.

"Surely the carriage-" Darcy began to say, but Bingley cut him off curtly.

"The roads are in no fit state for a carriage any longer. It is possible that Miss Elizabeth Bennet safely home at Longbourn and the chase has got stuck coming back. But I thought rather be sure."

"Foster have my horse readied as well." Darcy said, hurrying up the stairs to put a greatcoat on, little protection that it would be against the forces of nature outside. Hardly five minutes had passed when Darcy and Bingley were in the stables and ready to go.

"I think we should head to Longbourn." Darcy said as they mounted. Bingley nodded his agreement and with nothing else to be said they took off into the wind and rain.

ooOoo

Elizabeth jumped at the noise, ended up putting weight on her ankle, and almost ended up on the ground, but at the last moment she managed to hang on to the nearby fence and steady herself.

One thing had become very clear in the last few minutes, the carriage was going nowhere anytime soon. The servants spoke to each other, before the driver approaching Elizabeth carefully through the rain and mud. The other two heading off to the horses.

"Miss Bennet, we are not able to be able to continue our journey to Longbourn in the carriage." He said gesturing towards to carriage. "We are only about a mile from Netherfield, Miss would prefer we can return there or we can continue to Longbourn?"

Elizabeth paused for a moment, not sure about which sounded worse, walking the 2 miles in this weather to be able to spend the night in her own bed or the shorter distance to Netherfield. If the weather continued like this it would make the roads impassable on the morrow and she would be unable to see Jane at all. She looked down at her boot, covered in mud, as streams of water made their way around her feet. She would not be able to cut across the fields as she had done this morning. No if she wanted to be able to see Jane again in the next days she would need to return to Netherfield.

"Netherfield, I believe would be best." She answered.

"I believe you are right miss. Why don't you take the black horse. He's not as gentle as a mare, but has a good temperament and is surefooted."

She started as she realised that they were not planning on walking back at all, but ridding. Or by the looks of it one of the servants was to ride with her and the other two walk.

"I am no horsewoman." Elizabeth said flatly.

"I'm sure you'll be able to manage Miss." the driver said, trying to look encouragingly at her, the effect was slightly spoiled by the wind choosing that moment to stealing his hat from his head. He turned to try and grab it and fell into the mud.

"He's a gentle soul." Said one of the footman, had he walked up towards them with the horse in question. He was the one without the head wound. The driver picked himself up and tried to brush the water and mud off his coat with very little effect.

Elizabeth looked at the creature. The water running in little streams down his side. His head held high and he snorted, he was far removed from the ponies she had ridden as a girl. Not that she had ever felt truly comfortable on a pony. She had nearly been killed when she was about twelve years old. She had fallen from the horse she was riding. Her father often took her out with him when he visited the tenants on the estate. She had enjoyed the time away from her mother, time with just her father. But that had all changed that one fateful morning. She had never been on a horse since.

"I am not going to be able ride him, however gentle he is." She responded with more composure that she felt.

Driver and footman looked at each other, unsure how to carry on.

"We ain't going to be able to get a carriage down here in this weather." The footman gestured to the road back towards Netherfield.

"Then I will walk." Elizabeth declared trying not to think about the pain in her ankle. As she took a step through the mud and water.

ooOoo

Darcy was wet to the skin within a few minutes, he would rather have stayed warm and dry inside the house, but his honour would never have allowed him to let Bingley go on his own. Most likely Elizabeth Bennet was safe and sound at Longbourn, and the chase was having some trouble returning to Netherfield.

They had had to slow their pace due to the state of the road. Visibility was poor. But out of the haze figures started to appear. One on horseback, three walking and a second horse walking without a rider.

"Hey There, is Miss Bennet with you?" Bingley called out.

The lady herself answered. "I am indeed Mr Bingley and very pleased to see you."

As they draw closer Darcy saw that Miss Elizabeth was not the figure on horseback put one of the three who was walking albeit with a limp. He swung himself down from his horse and went to her. Bingley followed suit.

"Miss Bennet are you hurt?" He asked her.

Bingley was speaking to one of the servants. The mounted man seemed to be slumped in his seat, with the remaining servant standing next to the horse's flank.

"Just my ankle, I must have twisted it when the carriage went over."

"Shall we get out of the rain then." Bingley said suddenly after his haste conversation with the servant. "We can discuss the details at length when we are back at Netherfield. Miss Bennet, John says you do not ride?"

"He is correct, I do not." She said in a tone that left little room for argument.

Darcy was surprised to hear this, from what he knew of her, he would have expected that she were a fine horsewoman. She could not walk back to Netherfield, she must ride.

"Miss Bennet you need have no fear." Bingley said, clearly as happy about the situation as Darcy.

There was a shout from behind them. As the slumped servant on the back on the horse fell forward and then off the side of the horse. The man next to him only just managed to catch him as he fall. Bingley and the other servant rushed to help.

Elizabeth gasped beside Darcy, her hands to her month. Darcy looked down at her. She looked so small and cold. Her face white. She took a step towards the men, and winced sharply, clearly she had forgotten about her ankle. He reached out to steady her.

"Miss Bennet you are not going to be able to walk back to Netherfield with your ankle."

She looked up at him then, he could see the tears in her eyes despite the rain. Before she lowered her head and nodded.

"I'm going to lift you up onto my horse." He warned her as she put his hands around her waist and lifted her into the saddle, when she was settled, he called over to Bingley.

"Bingley I'm taking Miss Bennet back to Netherfield. Should I return afterwards?"

"We should be able to manage. Get Miss Bennet back." Bingley called back.

He still had his hand resting on Miss Elizabeth's side to steady her, he gripped the saddle and pulled himself up behind her.


End file.
